Remember Me
by Demon Aeries
Summary: (Ch.6 Up)When a fatal accident causes Numbuh 4 to lose his memory,Things just arn't the same anymore.He soon starts to grow more distant from his friends,Will they be able to help him restore his memory..Or will he leave them behind...Forever?
1. Loss Of The Memory

**Jenny M. 5/14/04  
  
Remember Me  
  
Chapter One:** Loss Of The Memory  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Thunder roared as Lightning flashed through the bleak skies,The rain fell fast and furiously across the now rain-slick streets,Withen the bounderies of the familier tree house which was perched nearly wedged in between the houses of that small neighborhood seemed to loom high in the stormy skies,The residence of the Kids Next Door.  
  
"Oh _man_! Theres nothing on to watch and theres nothing to do because of that cruddy storm!"  
  
Numbuh 4 shouted,Irritated.Numbuh 3 was humming happily as she sat across the room playing with a bright green rainbow monkey plushie.Numbuh 1 paced back and forth silently before stopping..At least once to stare out the glass window,Bleak flashes of light illuminating the dark room for only a few moments before dying out again.  
  
"Yeah,It is getting pretty boring."  
  
Numbuh 2 agreed,Flopped on the couch upside down as the remote control airplane controller was gripped tightly in his wide hands as the bright blue remote controlled airplane zoomed across the room,Numbuh 4 feeling the heat rise to his head.The annoying buzzing was getting to him.He felt like just tearing that plane all to peices.  
  
Thunder roared again was lightning struck through the sky,The roaring of the thunder caused the normally cheery member of the team,Numbuh 3 to tremble and start whimpering.Clutching the soft,emerald green rainbow monkey she managed to stumble to her feet..Only for another earth shattering boom of thunder to cause her to collapse backwards against the wall,Crying.  
  
"Don't be such a baby...."  
  
Numbuh 4 muttered glaring in the direction of Numbuh 3 who was in tears,Tears rolling down rapidly as she hugged the soft plush closer than ever.The bleak lights once again illuminating the dimly lit room,Numbuh 1 sighed shaking his head.Numbuh 5 was perched on a nearby,bright red arm chair reading a girly magazine,She didn't seem to be bothered at all by the whole comotion.  
  
"Numbuh 4,I know you're bored and we are too but theres no use in taking it out on another team member just because Nothing is going your way."  
  
Numbuh 1 commented,Numbuh 4 grumbling lowly as he slid down into his seat,Numbuh 3 continuesly whimpered as she struggeled to pull herself up from the floor,She was too scared to care now.There was a flash of white light before everything went black.  
  
"What tha!?"  
  
Numbuh 1 yelled,The others jumping slightly.Obviously the power had gone out,Or the cord had been pulled from it's plug again or Numbuh 3 had sent the hamsters on vacation again.Whatever the reason was,It wasn't a good one.Numbuh 3's whimpering could be heard.  
  
"Numbuh 4,Go check and see what happened."  
  
Numbuh 1 could be heard mumbling as Numbuh 4 growled and climbed from his seat,He was totally blind in this darkness.He didn't have a flash light.Nothing.Stumbling through the darkened tree house he slowly made his way up the stairs towards the main power core of the tree house.Thats where the blasted switch was anyway.  
  
_"Cruddy power outage..Cruddy Storm..."  
_  
Numbuh 4 muttered angerly under his breath as he pushed the familier wooden door open and stepped inside the room,Bright white lights of electricity surging around two circular hooks that were lodged deep into the machine seem to illuminate the darkness in bright light.At least there was some light,It'd be easier to see.  
  
Muttering blankly he stomped over to the power box,Flipping it open there were all kinds of dials,controls and knobs.  
  
Just great..Things Just got harder....  
  
Numbuh 4 thought bitterly as he began to work with the power box to see if he could get the power to working,Unfortinatly for him a bolt of lightning struck through the window....  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Numbuh 1 had started pacing again when he heard a explosion and a scream,Numbuhs 1,2,3 and 5 bolted up the stairs towards the main power core.Only to have horror cross their expressions to see what they saw.  
  
Numbuh 4's body was sprawled on the floor,The power fuse on fire and his hoodie slightly on fire and charred,Not to mention his skin was burnt.Numbuh 3 had to sheild her eyes from this gruesome sight as tears dripped from her eyes.Numbuhs 2 and 1 just stared with wide eyes as Numbuh 5 managed to keep her lucky red hat over her eyes,Sheilding the fact that tears were starting to drip down from her own eyes.  
  
"Is..Is..He...?"  
  
Numbuh 2 asked nervously,Numbuh 1 shook his head.He wasn't sure rather what had happened,It all had happened so quickly.He couldn't describe it as he gulped back what sanity threatened to break under this "curse".  
  
Numbuh 4 moaned slightly before his eyes opening,Pain instantly ripping through his entire body...He couldn't feel his legs.He couldn't feel anything.It was like his entire body had gone to sleep,It frightened him.He didn't know where he was.  
  
"Numbuh 4....?"  
  
Numbuh 1 whispered,Numbuh 4's head rolled to the side staring at the four other KND members standing in the door way.He didn't remember anything.It was like something had ripped his heart from his chest and left it lying on the floor -- Left him there to die.  
  
"Who is Numbuh 4? and Who are You?"  
  
Numbuh 4 uttered weakly,He had no strengh left in his body.He couldn't force himself to sit up.There wasn't any strengh left,The pain was growing worse and worse...It felt like his entire body had been split open.  
  
"Your Numbuh 4,We're your friends...The Kids Next Door."  
  
Numbuh 2 said,His eyes softening into a worried expression even though you couldn't see it behind his pilot goggles.Numbuh 4 could only blink.It didn't sound familier.They didn't look familier.They were strangers.  
  
"No...I'm Wallabe,I don't even know you...."  
  
Numbuh 4 muttered as he layed there on the floor,The pain ripping at him as tears formed behind his eyes.Tears of pain.  
  
Numbuh 1 turned to face his shocked staring comrads.  
  
"I think Numbuh 4 over there has gone through Memory Loss."  
  
The others gasped as Numbuh 4's head tilted to the side,He wasn't sure what they were talking about and he couldn't see past Numbuh 1 to find out.He uttered a small cry of pain as another firey spasm shot through his lower abodomen.  
  
Numbuh 1 turned to face the now,charred Aussie and frowned.Numbuh 4 appeared to be in alot of pain.Most of his blonde hair was charred off during the lightning strike,Numbuh 3 had pressed her front teeth into her lower lip tightly...Worried.The skin soon busted as she felt the familier feeling of pain followed by the coppery taste of blood dripping on to her tongue.She cringed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Numbuh 1 asked,His gaze steadying on Numbuh 4 who now layed there,still.Silence swept over the room for a few moments.Time seemed to freeze among the grasp of this pain,It was like a never ending cycle...Numbuh 4 could only look at the others,Sadness lurking deep withen his eyes.  
  
"I Don't Remember......"

****

** End Of Chapter One  
**  
**Note:** I maybe only Updating everyweek on Fridays & Mondays since I run out of ideas so easily.I MIGHT Update tommorrow. Please R&R,Nice Flamies are welcome n.n;


	2. How You Remind Me

**Author's Notes** :: Thank you for reveiwing and etc,Here is Chapter Two as promised.Although it maybe sadder than usual. Or whatever.  
  
**Jenny M. 5/15/04  
  
Remember Me  
  
Chapter Two:** How You Remind Me  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
**Note:** Theres going to be a song in this chapter,Thats all I have ta say about it.This Chapter is also in Numbuh 4's POV.  
  
**Never Made It As A Wise Man  
  
I Couldn't Cut It  
  
As A Poor Man Stealing  
  
Tired Of Living Like A Blind Man  
  
I'm Sick Of Sight Without A Sense Of Feeling  
**  
I couldn't remember anything,Those strangers were keeping me "hostage" in a room with a wrestling pin,I was strapped onto the bed.I was scared.My body was completely numb,It was like my entire body had went to sleep. I couldn't remember much..Not even how I got here,My head ached and I just couldn't focus.  
  
My vision blurred slowly as tears formed before falling down my now pale face,The tears were desperate.As I was too desperate to escape this.To remember.But it was like nothing I ever felt,I couldn't help but cry.What choice did I have? My arms and legs were pinned to this bed,I couldn't move.I didn't even think this was reality anymore.  
  
Shutting my eyes as the tears streamed down my face,Flashes of the lightning.The thundershock.Flashed through my mind,It felt as if the peices were falling together,The pain was growing inside me.Blossoming inside my soul slowly..Ever so slowly.I could struggle all I wanted against the restraints.  
  
But it was no use,I couldn't move.The leather bounds were cutting into my skin.Cutting off my circulation.The room was spinning wildly,I couldn't see straight.It was almost like reality was no longer there.It was like I had no feeling left in his body,No nothing left in my entire body,I was struggling against the restraints but I was losing all feeling.  
  
**And This Is How You Remind Me  
  
This Is How You Remind Me  
  
Of What I Really Am  
  
This Is How You Remind Me  
  
Of What I Really Am**  
  
The door cracked open,My head turned to the side.To only see that same raven haired girl wearing an overlarge green sweater.She was carrying a small,brown colored bear plush.What was she going to do? I didn't know but I wanted to be free from all this,I wanted to be able to atleast go home.If I had a home.  
  
"Numbuh 4,How ya feeling?"  
  
She asked looking straight at me,I gulped back the tears that threatened to pour down my pale face,I couldn't handle it all,It was the same thing everytime..Always forgetting about what I needed to remember.My memory was gone.And my body was numb.I couldn't feel anything.  
  
"I'm not Numbuh 4! I'm Wallabe!"  
  
I choked out a small protest,The girl looking confused as she approached me.I was wriggling against the restraints,Trying to pull myself free.I didn't want to go down this way,I didn't.I was feeling the warm,salty tears pour over my pale face as the girl,Numbuh 3 placed the soft plush beside me.  
  
"I know you don't remember who you are..Or who I am...But I thought Mr.Snuggykins would make a very good companian!"  
  
Numbuh 3 said,I stared at her quizzically before looking down at the stuffy.I didn't understand it,I wasn't supposed to be here.  
  
"Mr...Snuggykins?"  
  
I asked,Confusion lacing my voice.Numbuh 3 nodded smiling at me.  
  
**It's Not Like You To Say Sorry  
  
I Was Waiting On A Different Story  
  
This Time I'm Mistaken  
  
For Handing You  
  
A Heart Worth Breaking  
  
And I've Been Wrong  
**  
"But...Why?"  
  
I managed to choke out,Numbuh 3's smile never faded.I felt the urge to just hide..This wasn't normal,Nothing seemed normal.I managed to dismiss the rather haunting thought as I stared at the plushie that she had tucked under my arm.  
  
"Because your my friend!"  
  
Numbuh 3 said cheerily,I blinked slowly. I didn't understand why or what the cause may of been for her to say that but it made me feel warm inside.Not that I really remembered why now.It was almost like there was no reason to feel numb.I tried to smile but there was no strengh..Not even enough to crack a small grin.  
  
"Why...Am I strapped down?"  
  
I asked looking at her,Numbuh 3 shrugged looking about as confused as I did.Which didn't help much due to I needed someone to tell me what was going on.I didn't know.I still felt completely numb.I managed to gulp back the pressure that over-whelmed itself into my throat.  
  
"Numbuh 1 thinks that you might do something drastic 'cause You don't remember anything...."  
  
Numbuh 3 uttered,Looking down all of the sudden.I blinked,Her usual cheery expression now gone..Just by mentioning those few words.I wasn't sure how to react.  
  
"How...Drastic?"  
  
I asked nervously,Sweat pouring down my pale forehead as Numbuh 3's lilac eyes turned up to mine,I could see the sadness lurking in behind them.  
  
"About as drastic as...."  
  
Numbuh 3 would've finished but she busted into tears,I would've tried to calm her down,If my arms and legs were pinned to this bed.I could feel the pain of the straps pressing into my flesh,I bit my lip hoping the pain would ease.  
  
**I've Been Down  
  
Into The Bottom Of Every Bottle  
  
These Five Words In My Head  
  
Scream  
  
Are We Having Fun Yet?  
**  
"You don't have to go through with it and tell me...."  
  
I whispered,Hoping she would calm down.Ever since I had lost my "memory" I just wasn't the same,Her gaze met mine.Tears shimmering in her lilac orbs,I felt a pang inside my heart.I felt like crying myself.  
  
"I wish I could tell you...."  
  
Numbuh 3 uttered wiping away tears with the long sleeve of her overly large green sweater.I would've said something but it seemed like it would be best for me to just keep my mouth shut.  
  
**Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,No,No  
  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,No,No  
**  
"Could you atleast...Unstrap me?"  
  
I asked,I felt uncomfortable under these leather straps.Numbuh 3 nodded smiling as she approached me and undid the leather straps.They came loose.Sweet freedom at last.  
  
As she turned away,I cleared my throat.  
  
"Um why DO you do all these things for me?Its not like I ever knew you or anything..."  
  
I trailed off as Numbuh 3 turned to face me,A sad smile placed on her lips.  
  
"Its how You Remind Me."  
  
Numbuh 3's sad smile soon faded as she walked from the room,I sighed and sat up.The numb sensaition finally gone.What did she mean though?  
  
_"It's How You Remind Me..."_  
  
Her voice echoed in my head as I sighed,Sitting here alone in the darkness.  
  
**End Of Chapter Two  
**  
**Note:** Theres Chapter Two,I hope you liked it.Anyway please R&R,Nice flamies are welcome..Still.Let me know when you want Chapter Three.


	3. Tears Of Pain

**Author's Notes ::** Er well heres Chapter 3 as you requested,And oh BTW..I know Numbuh 4 wouldn't call Numbuh 3 a "baby".I'm not perfect y'know,I don't have that great of memory..I can't remember Numbuh 4's character that well,I'm trying to though and I seem to be failing at it. Anyway I'm glad you like the story but I still find myself failing to put the characters in their rightful places,Personality wise.  
  
**Jenny M. 5/16/04  
  
Remember Me  
  
Chapter Three:** Tears Of Pain  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Numbuh 4's eyes opened after somewhile,Still sitting alone in the darkness.He didn't belong here and he knew it,Grabbing a small knap sack stuffing a couple pairs of clothes in it he slung it over his shoulder and headed towards the window.He was going to leave,He didn't want to be held "hostage" by these people anymore.Numbuh 3's words still imprinted in his mind,Shaking off the weary feeling,He opened the window and climbed up onto the ledge.  
  
_"It wasn't like you to say sorry...I never knew you...."  
_  
Numbuh 4 thought as he turned around and leapt from the sill landing roughly on the ground below.Pain shooting through his entire body,He didn't care though.Not now atleast.Looking once back at the top window he stood up dusting himself off,He took one last look at the tree house before continuing towards the side walk,A pang of guilt stinging his heart.  
  
_"I'm Sorry....."  
_  
Numbuh 4 whispered,Not looking back at the tree house as he soon took off into the city,Probably to God knows where.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
The door of Numbuh 4's room creaked open.  
  
"Numbuh 4,I Just came to check on you....-"  
  
Numbuh 3's voice could be heard as she pushed the door all the way open,Her mouth fell open in silent horror as the small tray with food she had brought for him fell from her hands clattering on the wooden floor.There was no one in the room..Mr.Snuggykins layed there against the pillow,Untouched.  
  
"W-Where did he go?"  
  
Numbuh 3 whispered silently as she stepped over the clutter that littered the room's floor,A look of worry crossing her now pale face,It was something she didn't expect.A shakey hand reached out and plucked up Mr.Snuggykins before pulling the soft,brown bear close.  
  
Tears now shimmering in her lilac orbs,She turned and silently walked from the room closing the door behind her.Crystalline tears falling over her pale face as she walked down the hallway,He was gone.Truly gone.Was he kidnapped?Was He hiding? Or did He just vanish?  
  
Questions were spinning around in Numbuh 3's mind,She wasn't sure.There was no note there,Nothing.Everything seemed normal...Except Numbuh 4 was missing from the picture.  
  
In the main room of the tree house,Numbuhs 2 and 1 were competing against each other at video games when they noticed a very sad looking Numbuh 3 standing in the doorway,Her hands clutched a little too tightly around a teddy bear.  
  
"Whats wrong with you,Numbuh 3?"  
  
Numbuh 3 was trying to find her voice but it was too hard,Just too hard.She looked at the two KND members as Numbuh 1 lifted his virtual reality helmet.The small teddy bear clutched in 3's hand was instantly torn in two.  
  
"He....He's GONE!!!!!"  
  
Numbuh 3 shouted before busting into tears,Numbuhs 1 and 2 sent her a very confused look as Numbuh 1 stood up,The virtual reality helmet clattering on the wooden floor.  
  
"Who's gone?"  
  
Numbuh 1 asked stepping over to the rapidly sobbing Numbuh 3,Numbuh 3 sniffled wiping away some tears with the sleeve of her green sweater.  
  
"Numbuh 4."  
  
Was all Numbuh 3 said,The sunglasses falling from Numbuh 1's face as they clattered on the floor.Numbuh 2's mouth hung open,Dry.  
  
"But...How can that be?He was strapped down!"  
  
Numbuh 1 shouted as he took off towards Numbuh 4's room,His heart pumping wildly.It couldn't be true of what Numbuh 3 had just told him.  
  
"It was a Lie...I know it was...!"  
  
Numbuh 1 thought as he was speeding towards Numbuh 4's bedroom door.His heart pumping wildly as the door swung open,Breathing hard he noticed there was no one there.Anger filling his soul that instant..Mixed with confusion.  
  
"But....How could that be?"  
  
He whispered as Numbuhs 3 and 2 looked at him,They had just caught up.  
  
Tears shimmering in Numbuh 3's eyes,Tears of pain.A pain that loomed in her heart.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
_"I could've pretended that your real..."_  
  
Numbuh 4 thought staring into the sky,He had come a long ways from the tree house.Shaking off the feeling of "guilt" that riddled his soul,He turned on his way and disappeared into the city hoping that his memory might come back to him.  
  
"I Don't Know."  
  
Numbuh 2 muttered as he looked at Numbuh 1's disdained expression,Everything had happened so fast but it wasn't fast enough.Numbuh 3 was hiding her tears with the sleeve of her green sweater.  
  
_"I miss you already...."_  
  
She thought silently as she shook her head and started to walk away to her bedroom,Pondering the recent events.Not that,That would help her any.  
  
"I don't get it,It's not possible for anyone to escape those bounds..."  
  
Numbuh 1 muttered shaking his head,Numbuh 2 shrugged.  
  
"Whats all the commotion now?"  
  
Numbuhs 1 and 2 whirred around to see Numbuh 5 standing in the door looking at them.  
  
"Um,Nothing,Numbuh 5."  
  
"Doesn't look like nothing to Numbuh 5."  
  
Numbuh 5 muttered as Numbuh 1 sighed and pushed past Numbuhs 5 and 2.  
  
"Whats his problem?"  
  
Numbuh 5 asked as Numbuh 2 just shrugged,Even he didn't know what exactly was wrong.  
  
**End Of Chapter Three  
**  
**Note:** Well theres Chapter Three,I hope you liked it. I still need to get the characters in order,Anyway please let me know when you want Chapter Four.I'll try to get Numbuh 4 perfect when he's back to normal.::shrugs:: Of course that's probably 98 chapters away by now anyway.


	4. Pretend That Your Real

**Author's Notes ::** Thank you for reveiwing.And yes I have seen Codename: Kids Next Door,I'm also aware of the new episodes.Of course I still can never get Numbuh 4 right.(thats the bad thing). Erm I'm glad you like the fic.Here's Chapter Four. Oh and the poem in this chapter belongs to me,It was inspired by a friend.I'm also slowly getting up to 100 chapters XD;  
  
**Jenny M. 5/17/04  
  
Remember Me  
  
Chapter Four:** Pretend That Your Real  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
_Look Me In The Eyes  
  
And Forget What You See  
  
Remove This Pain From Me  
  
We Can Never Be Seen_

_I Can't Believe  
  
I Can't Feel  
  
Somehow I Know  
  
That You'll Feel This Pain  
  
You Believe That I'm Real_

_That I Exsist  
  
This All Is So Surreal  
  
You Lost Your Memory  
  
And Now You Hope  
  
That You Will Remember Me  
  
And How Can You Cope?_

_A Death Of A Friend  
  
Has Just Begun  
  
The Real You Was Destroyed  
  
I Feel This Pain_

_But You Don't Feel At All  
  
All These Feelings Falling Over Me  
  
Amongst The Dangers Of Them All_

_You Know I Can't Feel  
  
So Please Don't Try At All  
  
As Far As I'm Concerned  
  
You Could Just Leave As Far As I Care_

_As I Watch You Run Away  
  
In Despair  
  
I Start To Believe  
  
That Theres Something Real_

_For Now All I Can Say  
  
Is That I'll Stand By Your Side  
  
As You Dissapear Into The Night_

_I Can Only Think  
  
I'll Stand Here And Wait  
  
Until You Return  
  
In The Mean Time  
  
All I Can Do Is  
  
Pretend That Your Real._

_"Why did He have to go......?"_  
  
The thought crossed my mind as my lilac eyes opened,I was laying upside down on my bed.I couldn't cope with it,I sighed flipping into sitting posistion..My long,black hair flowing down the back of my lavender night gown.The room was dark except for the faint glow of the moon which faintly shown through my curtains.  
  
I didn't know what Numbuh 1 meant when he said what he had said,I know Numbuh 4 had left.I wasn't sure what to think that day,It was like a pain I had never felt.I tried to be a good friend.But he still failed to believe that,He failed to believe that I exsist.And I know why,He had lost his memory and that was the death of the real him.  
  
Muttering I rose to my feet and headed towards my CD player,Putting the volume on low.Hoping that some music might calm me down.

__

_**How The Hell Did We Wind Up Like This  
  
Why Weren't We Able  
  
To See The Signs That We Missed  
  
And Try To Turn The Tables**_

_**I**__** Wish You'd Unclench Your Fists  
  
And Unpack Your Suitcase  
  
Lately Theres Been Too Much Of This  
  
Don't Think It's Too Late**_

_**Nothin's Wrong  
  
Just As Long As  
  
You Know That Someday I Will**_

_**Someday,Somehow  
  
Gonna Make It Alright But Not Right Now  
  
I Know You're Wondering When  
  
(Your're The Only One Who Knows That)  
  
Someday,Somehow  
  
Gonna Make It Alright But Not Right Now  
  
I Know You're Wondering When**_

_**Well I Hoped That Since We're Here Anyway  
  
We Could End Up Saying  
  
Things We've Always Needed To Say  
  
So We Could End Up Stringing  
  
Now The Story's Played Out Like This  
  
Just Like A Paperback Novel  
  
Lets Rewrite An Ending That Fits  
  
Instead Of A Hollywood Horror**_

**_Nothin's Wrong  
  
Just As Long As  
  
__You Know That Someday I Will_**

_**Someday,Somehow  
  
Gonna Make It Alright But Not Right Now  
  
I Know You're Wondering When  
  
(You're The Only One Who Knows That)  
  
Someday,Somehow  
  
Gonna Make It Alright But Not Right Now  
  
I Know You're Wondering When  
  
(You're The Only One Who Knows That)**_

_**How The Hell Did We Wind Up Like This  
  
Why Weren't We Able  
  
To See The Signs That We Missed  
  
And Try To Turn The Tables**_

_**Now The Story's Played Out Like This  
  
Just Like A Paperback Novel  
  
Lets Rewrite An Ending That Fits  
  
Instead Of A Hollywood Horror**_

_**Nothin's Wrong  
  
Just As Long As  
  
You Know That Someday I Will**_

_**Someday,Somehow  
  
Gonna Make It Alright But Not Right Now  
  
I Know Your Wondering When  
  
(You're The Only One Who Knows That)  
  
Someday,Somehow  
  
Gonna Make It Alright But Not Right Now  
  
I Know You're Wondering When  
  
(You're The Only One Who Knows That)  
  
I Know You're Wondering When  
  
(You're The Only One Who Knows That)  
  
I Know You're Wonder When**_

As the song ended,I sighed and shut the CD player off,I stared out the window as the wind was now blowing the curtains violently.  
  
_"I know your not here..But I'll pretend that Your real...."_  
  
I thought as I fell back upon the bed and fell into a deep,dreamless sleep.  
  
**End Of Chapter Four**  
  
**Note:** Well there was Chapter Four.This was all in Numbuh 3's POV,I know it was not necessairy to put a song in this chapter but I wanted too since it kind of reminded me of it.Someday belongs to Nickelback,Please let me know when you want Chapter Five.Please R&R and Nice flamies are welcome.


	5. Numb

**Author's Notes ::** Ah'm sorry for the last chapter,It may not meet up to everyone's expectations or standards but I did try.The story may have some veddy interesting but angsty twists and etc.Anyway I hope you like it.  


  


**Jenny M. 5/18/04  
**

  


**Remember Me  
**

  


**Chapter Five:** Numb  


  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  


  


The numbness took over her body as the blood spilled over the bright green sheets of her bed,Numbuh 3's eyes were now glassy as she sat there..A strange smile formed across her face as the knife that she wielded in her shaking hands dug deeper into the tanned flesh,The silver blade was twisting as it sliced through veins and soon arteries.The glassy look never leaving Numbuh 3's face.  


  


Until a familier voice broke through her thoughts.  


  


"Numbuh 3!"  


  


Numbuh 3 snapped back to reality,Shaking slightly she could feel the warm,Sticky blood dripping onto the bright green sheets.Her lilac eyes now filmed with tears turned to the person who had called her.Numbuh 1. He seemed to be staring at her from behind his sun glasses,A hand shaking perpetually violent.  


  


"What're you doing?"  


  


Numbuh 1 demanded,worry still lacing his voice.Numbuh 3 whimpered slightly as she instantly drew the blade from her skin,The same sharp feeling of pain cutting through her like a hot knife through butter.Numbuh 3 was scared now,Numbness now taking over her entire arm.She couldn't feel her fingers.She couldn't feel anything.Numbuh 1 sighed.  


  


"Numbuh 3,I know you miss him.But how far is this going to go?"  


  


Numbuh 3's head was bowed in shame as Numbuh 1 shook his head and walked out for a couple of moments before returning with a roll of some sort. He pulled off a long strip of bandage and wrapped it around Numbuh 3's wound.She was losing too much blood as it was.  


  


Numbuh 3 seemed scared but she held back the tears that threatened to come,Numbuh 1 shook his head and silently exitted from the room,Not really noticing the sudden dilemma that befell his team mate,The door closed.  


  


_"I never felt so numb...."  
_

  


She thought sadly as she turned towards the mirror,Her reflection coming out dark and distorted,Just like she felt right now.  


  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  


  


"So you want to join the bad side?"  


  


Mr.Boss leaned over his desk looking at the small blonde headed Aussie,Numbuh 4 nodded looking up at the adult.This seemed to be the only thing that he actually thought he'd fit for.Besides,They didn't seem to be so bad.  


  


"Alright kid,If you think you're up for it."  


  


Mr.Boss muttered,His dark thoughts directing on the young operative.Numbuh 4 was now right where the Villans had wanted him.Numbuh 4 forced a smile as the knap sack was still slung over his shoulder as he turned and started towards the training room.  


  


_"Those blasted Kids Next door..WILL meet their downfall...."_  


  


Mr.Boss muttered darkly as he watched the dark brown oak door open and then swing closed as Numbuh 4 stepped through them.  


  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  


  


_"I felt so paralyzed..Like there was no feeling left in my body....."_  


  


Numbuh 3 wrote in her journal,The plushies were now in a heap in the center of the floor,Strapped to some kind of pole.A box of matches on the nearby table.  


  


_"And we have the execution..."  
_

  


Numbuh 3 muttered as she picked up the matches and lit one of them,Slowly heading for the plushies at the same time,The door flung open.  


  


"NUMBUH 3! WHATS GOING ON!?"  


  


Numbuh 1.  


The match instantly went out as Numbuh 3 turned to Numbuh 1,Her eyes glassy for a moment before she fell to her knees sobbing wildly.  


  


Numbuh 1 sighed and stepped out,Numbuh 3 obviously needed her privacy.  


  


Numbuh 3 felt so alone.She had never felt so Numb in her entire life.  


  


Numb.  


  


The retched word echoed through her head as the tears spilled rapidly over her pale face,Choking on the tears she just sat there on the hard wood floor.Crying.When would this pain and numbness end?  


  


**End Of Chapter Five  
**

  


**Note:** ::gasp:: Numbuh 4 joined the bad side..Ohh what is this world commmiiiiinnnnngggggg tooooo!? ::gets hit in the head by a football:: .; I think I needed that. Well anyway heres Chapter Five.Don't complain if 3 is out of character,Depression can do crazy things to people.I know.I suffer it. Anyway please let me know when you want Chapter Six. 


	6. Gone

**Author's Notes ::** Heres Chapter Six as you requested,Of course I know Numbuh 3 was doing what she thought was best.I would be doin' the same thing if I had to deal with what she went through,Of course no one would stop me 'cause no one would care if I was gone. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.  
  
**Jenny M. 5/18/04  
**  
**Remember Me  
**  
**Chapter Six:** Gone  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Arn't you a bit too **small** to be working with this equipment?"  
  
Mr.Fizz commented laughing as the small aussie,Formally Numbuh 4 growled and forced the metal bar and all it's weight off of his small chest,The other villans had been making fun of him for the past couple of hours.Saying he shouldn't of left his "baby" friends in the Kids Next Door.Although it only made him more determined to show them what he was made up.  
  
"I...Don't...Think...So...."  
  
Numbuh 4 breathed as he the metal and all its weight slammed down back on his chest,Pain echoing through his small body,But he was determined.Growling he shoved the metal bar up a bit to hard and it slammed into Mr.Fizz's chin causing him to stumble backwards,Screaming.Blood spouting rapidly and pooling on the floor.  
  
Gasps echoing all around the training room as Numbuh 4 smirked in victory and sat up on the small table,Mr.Fizz continued scream..Grabbing at the wound trying to make it close but only ripping it farther open.Blood spilling over the light blue carpet as he continued screaming,Backing into all kinds of machinery.His once normal complextion reverting to deathly pale.  
  
"Someone call a docter!"  
  
A voice of one of the Villans could be heard as Mr.Fizz kept screaming at the top of his lungs.Each tug ripped the wound farther open.Mr.Fizz didn't see the machine he was about to back into before it was too late. Toilenator had to sheild his eyes from the horror as Mr.Fizz screamed..The gears twisting cutting his body open.More and more blood spilling to the floor.  
  
The machine was going at full blast as the gears sliced through Mr.Fizz's body as he continued screaming,Blood rising up into his throat causing him to choke.His eyes becoming pure white as a small amount of blood dripped from them before his entire body went motionless.Or what was left of his body.  
  
Piled on the floor in the center of a puddle of blood,Was a bloody heap.Mr.Fizz's dark blue sunglasses laid on the blood drenched floor.Toilenator uncovered his eyes..But when he saw the sight he turned pale and fainted.The Villans' mouthes hung open as Numbuh 4 raised an eyebrow,He never knew he had the power to do that.  
  
Although it could've gotten him rejected.The villans mouthes still hung open for what seemed to be the longest time until one of them turned to face the aussie.  
  
"Wow....You're....IN!!!"  
  
The villan yelled and grinned,The others nodded in agreement to what their comrad had said,Numbuh 4's head tilted to the side.He was in? That was all it took? Maybe there was hope for him yet.Smiling slightly he nodded before sliding off the table and stood up,The blood soaking onto his white sneakers.  
  
"You're perfect,Those damned Kids Next Door won't stand a chance..."  
  
Mr.B sniggered before bursting into maniacal laughter soon the others joining in.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Numbuh 3 sighed and walked down the hall way,She felt more and more sad every day.Her energy draining ever so slowly,Staring up at the hard wood cieling made her think of Numbuh 4.Feeling sick inside she took off down the hall..Hoping she could atleast escape this pain.  
  
_"He's Gone...Gone...He's Gone...Forever....."_  
  
Numbuh 3 thought numbly as she dropped onto her back on the floor near the main power core,Her eyes drifting closed as the forsaken thoughts loomed through her mind.  
  
Numbuh 4 was gone.  
  
** End Of Chapter Six  
**  
**Note:** Well theres Chapter Six,I know Numbuh 3 wouldn't actually try to destroy her plushies or committ suicide,But I'm not basing this to be as light hearted as the show,This is coming from my imagination O.o er well the plot is anyway and you can tell its all dark and twisted.Anyway let me know when you want Chapter Seven,Please R&R and Nice Flamies are welcome.As long as they're nice.Oh and I noticed the plot is thickining too. The rating may go up in later chapters because of all the murdering,blood,guts and extreme violence. Just warning you so you'll know.


End file.
